It's Christmas
by Lilaewen
Summary: "Hey. I used to live in your house. I'm drunk in Boston, and it's the only address I know. Happy Holidays, DW. " AU. Homosexuality, so if you don't like, don't read
1. Chapter 1

Hello !

I saw, two days ago, this writing prompt on a Destiel Facebook page, and I really wanted to write it, so... There it is ! It'll be in two (maybe three I don't know yet) parts.

I hope you enjoy ! ❤

"Hey.

I used to live in your house. I'm drunk in Boston, and it's the only address I know.

Happy Holidays, DW. "

Castiel stared at the Christmas card for a few minutes, puzzled. He already had one from his mother and some of his friends, but this one was a bit different. No name, no address, nothing, except a telephone number and two letters.

He didn't really know what to do. It wasn't a mistake, his address had been written carefully on the envelope.

The card itself had nothing special, depicting a snowman, a fir and other clichés, with gold lettering wishing him a merry Christmas.

It took him five long minutes to decide wheiter he will call or not. And he did.

" Hello ?

\- Hum... Hello. My name is Castiel, I received a card with your number on it.

\- Yeah. So ? "

The person, definitely a man, sounded grumpy, and tired, not really in the Christmas mood.

" Are you DW ?

\- Yes, what- Oh God, don't tell me I sent that letter.

\- I'm sorry, but you did. "

His interlocutor swore, making him laugh lightly.

" I'm really sorry, I was drunk, and...

\- And it's the only address you know, I got it. But don't worry, it's okay. Nobody should feel lonely during the holidays. "

Castiel knew what he was talking about. He was barely in contact with his mother and, besides two friends, he didn't have anyone.

" I'm Dean, by the way, Dean Winchester.

\- Castiel Novak. "

They had been talking for an hour, maybe more, when they finally hang up.

Dean Winchester used to live in this appartement, but had to move to New York to help his brother with the family business when his father died and lost most of his friends in the process. He came back to Boston for the holidays, on a whim, drunk a dozen bottles of beer and sent a card to the only thing he remembered from the town, his former appartement which happens to be Cas'. Right now, he was at a cheap hotel, still wondering how long he'll stay in town.

Cas had a weird feeling about this guy. He didn't know why, but he felt really good while talking with him. He even invited him to spend Christmas' Eve at the appartement, and Dean said yes.

They barely know anything about the other, yet they'll spend Christmas together. What could go wrong ?

So, here's the first chapter ! Don't forget to leave a review, and tell if I made any mistake :3


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go ! So, this is the second part ! I still don't know how long this fic will be, but it's quite to write in an other language, harder than I thought...

Whatever. I hope you enjoy !

" Cas ? There's someone for you ! "

Throwing his apron on the floor, he almost ran to get to the door.

" That's your secret lover ?

\- Oh shut up, Balth' "

He took a deep breath and opened the door, facing... Well... He didn't really know what he expected, but definitely not that. The man in front of him, obviously Dean Winchester, was a bit taller than Castiel, even though he looked quite young. But what really stroke him first were those eyes, this freaking green eyes. He couldn't help but stare at them for a few seconds, probable a few minutes.

" Hum... Castiel ?

\- Yes, sorry, come in. "

He let him in and, after getting rid of his coat, led him to the living room, decorated mainly with green and red little things, a fir in a corner and a delicious smell of turkey in the air.

" Turkey, for Christmas ?

\- Yeah, we don't really celebrate Thanksgiving, so I usually prepare a traditional French recipe, Turkey with chestnut stuffing. You're okay with that ? Because I probable have something else in the fridge !

\- Don't worry, that's OK. "

They stayed there, watching each other for a moment, until they heard someone clearing his throat. They turned to see who made that noise, finding a blonde guy, smaller than them, with a little I-knew-it smirk.

" I'm sorry to interrupt you, but the dinner's burning.

\- Oh gosh ! "

Living the two boys together, Castiel went to the kitchen.

" So, Dean... Glad to meet you, I'm Gabriel. So, you and Cas...

\- Oh, we just met yesterday ! I don't even know if we're friends. "

Gabriel crossed his arms on his chest and looked him up (or at least, tried), silently judging him. He opened his mouth, but another person came into the room. Brown hair, probably a bit older than them.

" Gabe, stop messing with our guest. Hi, I'm Balthazar.

\- Nice to meet you. Hum... I'm gonna ask Castiel if he needs help. "

Running away from the weird men, Dean found the way to the kitchen quite easily and... He could say that he made the right decision. Watching Cas fighting with the turkey, his hair completely messed up and his lips red from being bitten too much was so much better than hanging in bars.

" Hey... I've met your friends, they're...

\- Weird ? I know, I'm sorry, I should've warned you. But I think you'll like them. Everybody likes them.

\- Well, I guess I'll found that out during the dinner ! By the way, you need help ?

\- No, thanks, it's ready, you just have to take a seat. "

The evening went pretty well, better than what they expected, Dean almost felt like he was part of the group, and they seemed to accept him, so everything was fine.

But for Castiel, it was different. He had the same feeling that the day before. Being with Dean was just so relaxing, and it was his best Christmas of the last ten years.

This end of the night came too soon. Balthazar and Gabriel were already gone since almost an hour when Dean decided to leave.

" So... Hum.. Thank you for... All of this.

\- You're welcome, that was great.

\- Yeah... "

They spent at least twenty minutes without talking, just looking at each other. They didn't need to talk, it was natural between them, like if they knew the other for ever.

When Dean left, Cas stayed almost ten minutes looking at the door, wishing he would come back. But he didn't.

YAY !

Once again, if you see any mistake, please let me know ! Even if you don't, and you just want to leave me a little review, do it :)

See you next week (normally) ~


End file.
